I'm your gaurdian Angel
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Cloud has past away and now Tifa is left alone. She goes and spends some time with a Certin gunman, Vincent helps Tifa through her stages of depression but something strange is in Vincent's home... Vinti Tivin TifaXVincent


Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy or Dirge of Cerberus

Chapter 1: Lost

You can't be lost...only feel it. That is what Tifa Lockheart felt the day Cloud Strife died It was raining that night and the roads were slippery with water, like a think sheet of ice over them. Cloud was quick to get home and out of the rain, but however he did not see the truck that passed him and then it was all over.

Tifa stood wearing black from head to toe. She never felt such sadness as she did now, her body hurt, her mind hurt, and mostly her heart hurt. She watched in silence as the casket was lowered slowly into the six foot hole Due to him being in Shinra for a time they granted him a SOLDIER's funeral. So rifles were shot off several times to honor him. But every time they did, Tifa would jump ever so slightly at the loud sound.

Warm tears fell from ruby eyes as Tifa turned away, she couldn't watch anymore. She began to walk away and into the church. She sat down on a fallen pillar and stared into the water.

"Hey..." came a voice behind her. She looked up and behind her to see who it might be. The man was tall and wore black leather covered by a red torn cape. His black hair easily hid his face from view.

"Oh hello Vincent..." Tifa said quietly. He walked to the woman's side and placed a soft hand upon her shoulder.

"Tifa...are you going to be alright...?" He asked slowly. Tifa cast her look from Vincent and to the wooden floor of the church.

"Honestly...I don't know..." She confessed. Vincent looked down in thought for a moment.

"Well...maybe its best if you got away from the city for a while.." Vincent came out and said. Tifa looked up in surprise.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to...the children.." She sighed.

"Well...I have a small house in the country..near Kalm...you can bring them with you. " he pushed farther, but his voice grew softer.

"Really?..well...it might do the children some good...I think we might.." Tifa smiled slightly. Vincent nodded.

"Alright go home and get ready...I'll be by tomorrow to get you guys." Tifa nodded and exited the church. She returned home with the children.

"Denzel, Marlene...we are gonna go on a little trip to Vincent's house in the country. " Marlene looked up.

"Really? " Marlene smiled. Denzel looked to Tifa. "Who is gonna take care of the bar?" he asked.

"Barret."

"Wait daddy is gonna be here?! I wanna stay with him!" Marlene said.

"But-"

"I want to stay too...but I think you should go out there for a few days Tifa. It will do you good. We'll take care of the bar."

Tifa sighed in defeat. "Thanks...I'll go get ready."

The next day Vincent knocked on the door and Marlene opened it. "Hi..Vincent." she said. She allowed him to enter.

"Aren't you guys ready?" he asked. Marlene shook her head.

"We are not going but Tifa is...so please take good care of her." Vincent nodded.

"Oh, Vincent, you're here early..well, I'm all ready.." Tifa said a bit meekly. Vincent nodded.

"Yo Foos! " came a voice from the back door.

"Hi daddy!" Marlene ran up and hugged her father. Berret hugged her back and looked for Tifa.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of the bar...you go and get your head cleared up." he said and looked around the bar.

Tifa nodded and said her goodbyes to the children. She turned and walked with Vincent.

"Thank you for helping me Vincent." she said as she climbed into his black car. Vincent nodded and got into the driver's side.

"Don't worry about it Tifa, just rest and clear your mind out here. They drove off and soon exited the city. It was about four or five hours to get to Kalm. So Tifa had some time to kill. She walked with Vincent about the good of' days of fighting and how Cloud had defeated Sephiroth.

"I believe...Cloud is in a better place..." Tifa finally said after a long pause of silence. Vincent looked over to the brunette beauty. "Oh?"

"I still think he was suffering because of Aerith's death...I think he's happy to finally be with her. " Tifa said as a smile appeared on her face but her eyes showed great despair.

"Tifa..." He began. Tifa looked up at the gunman. "Try not to think about him right now..." He said.

Tifa nodded and stared out the window. They finally reached Kalm. Vincent parked in his driveway and went over opening the door for Tifa. She looked around.

"Wow..you have a big house."

"Well...it use to belong to my parents...so I fixed it up.."

"By yourself!?"

Vincent chuckled slightly. "Well reeve and his friends came out and helped a bit."

Tifa looked up at the old style house and smiled. She was gonna like it here and so she picked up her bag and headed into the old house, Vincent followed behind her.

Yeah chapter one done!


End file.
